An Unexpected Relationship
by SapphireJade
Summary: Eli finds love in a very unexpected person.     *Based off of the episode Trial and Error.*


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or any of it's character's.

Episode: Trial and Error

Note: I decided to start writing from the start of their relationship in the episode trial and error to get a better feel of both characters and their relationship. Most of the dialog comes from that episode with some of my own expansions. Thanks to for providing the transcript I got the dialog from.

* * *

Ginn walked into a doorway and looked around the room. On the left wall there were pictures of the Earth crew, she wondered what those were for. Just under those pictures there was a guy sitting in front of what she suspected to be the Kino console. "Eli" Camille Wray said.

Wray and Sergeant Greer had escorted Ginn to Eli's quarters. "Hey" Eli responded without looking up from his console.

So this was the person whose work she had been studying for months. "I don't know if you have met Ginn," Wray continued "one of our guests from the Lucian Alliance?" Eli straightened up and looked at Ginn with wide eyes. He was cuter than she expected.

"Hi" Eli said to Ginn.

"She's been co-operating," Wray continued while looking from Eli to Ginn and back to Eli again "providing intel on Alliance activity in the Milky Way, but I think she may be able to help us on the ship as well."

"I spent over a year studying Ancient systems to prepare for the trip. I was particularly interested in some of your theories on dialing while inside a star." Ginn explained smiling at Eli.

"Wow!" Eli responded with a look of flattered surprise.

"So do you think we can make it work?" Ginn asked.

"To be honest, I wasn't making much progress, so I kinda put it aside." Eli answered.

"Well maybe with Ginn's help, that can change." Wray chimed in.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot!" Eli said.

Wray and Ginn both smiled. "Good, I'll leave you to it then." Wray replied. She walked away and left Greer to watch Ginn.

Eli looked at Ginn and gestured to his stool smiling "Have a seat!"

"Thanks" Ginn replied and sat down on the stool. "So what have you been stuck on?" Ginn asked.

"If I knew what it was then I wouldn't be stuck would I?" Eli replied sarcastically. They shared a laugh. Eli brought up his work on the console.

Ginn looked it over for a few minutes before speaking. "See here," Ginn pointed to the screen "these numbers haven't been corrected for gravitational time dialation. Obviously it depends on the size of the star, but it could make a pretty big difference."

"Huh! How'd I miss that?" Eli exclaimed stunned that she caught something that had been eluding him for months.

"Well, your math is always perfect, but sometimes you lose sight of the context." Eli gazed at her and she smiled at him. "Like I said I have been studying your work." Ginn said breaking the brief silence. They both laughed.

"You didn't have anything better to do?" Eli replied.

Ginn smiled at him "I like numbers and equations," she started to explain, "I always have, ever since I was little," giving Eli a more serious look, "they don't lie."

Eli looked at her and smiled softly. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be a vet." Ginn gave him a confused look and Eli realized she might not know the term so he explained "An animal doctor." Clarity showed on Ginn's face and Eli continued "So, uh, my mom bought me a hampster, you know, to teach me responsibility. Well I left the cage open and my dad stepped on him." Eli laughed "That was the end of that career."

Ginn put her hand on Eli's "I am sure you would have made a very good doctor." They both looked down to see Ginn's hand not only on Eli's hand, but on his leg. Ginn pulled back awkwardly. "Anyway, um," Ginn said trying to get back to the conversation, " if it weren't for the, uh... hampster?"

"It's a small rodent" Eli explained.

"Well, if it wasn't for him," Ginn continued, "none of us would be here."

"I never thought of that!" Eli replied "That's... really... weird!" They both chuckled.

Just then Sergeant Greer poked his head in "You nerds about done yet?" Eli and Ginn both jumped startled by Greer's sudden appearance. "I want to go to the mess and get something to eat I'm starving."

Eli and Ginn looked at each other "Yeah, we're pretty much done for now." Eli answered. "You want to get something to eat?" Eli asked Ginn.

"No thanks, I am not very hungry." Ginn replied. "Sergeant Greer, could you take me back to my quarters please." Ginn asked

"Alright, I'll get a marine to meet us there and he can stand guard at your door." Greer answered.

Ginn turned to Eli "Can we get together tomorrow to continue our work?"

"Sure!" Eli replied.

"When should I come by?" Ginn asked.

"Anytime time is fine with me. I am usually here in my room unless I am needed."

"Great! I will see you later then." Ginn said.

"Bye." Eli replied.

The next day Sergeant Greer escorted Ginn to Eli's quarters again. Ginn walked up to the doorway. "Knock, knock." She said imitating the sound she would have made if there was a door to knock on.

"Hey! Come in have a seat." Eli said to Ginn as she entered his quarters. Ginn smiled and sat down on the stool in front of the Kino console. "How are you?" Eli asked.

"Good, thanks. And you?" Ginn replied.

"Good." Eli responded as he turned to the Kino console so they could start working. Ginn started looking at the pictures on Eli's wall again. "That's weird" Eli said. Ginn turned her gaze away from the pictures and toward Eli

"What?" Ginn asked.

"The computer is using a ton of memory running a program I have never seen before." Eli replied as he started to type on the console. Ginn's eyes shift to the photos again and Eli continued on about the mysterious program "Maybe some kind of auto diagnostic? I don't..."

"I have to ask." Ginn interrupted Eli "What are these pictures?"

Eli looked up at the pictures on the wall "Uh, just stills from my movie, my documentary." Ginn smiled at him not understanding what he was talking about. Eli could see the confusion in that sweet smile so he tried to explain the best he could. "Uh, I have been trying to keep record of everything that has been happening to us, using the Kino. Here.." Eli got up and walked over to his Laptop on the other side of Ginn. "Uh.. See" Eli brought up a chapter of Brody. Ginn watched the computer screen and saw Brody walk into one of Destiny's restrooms. Eli looked down at Ginn and smiled gently. "Anyway you get the idea."

Outside they hear Sergeant Greer's radio it was Lt James calling him to deal with a problem in the mess. "Leaving?" Eli asked Greer.

"This could take a while" Greer responded.

Sergeant Greer walked away and Ginn looked over at Eli and he frowned. "One Second" Eli said and then he ran off to catch up to Greer.

A little confused, Ginn turned back to Eli's computer and starting looking through more of the chapters of Eli's movie. Close to the bottom she saw one of Eli titled 'Mom'. Curious she clicked it, but a minute in she kind of wished she hadn't. It was Eli talking about his mother it was so personal she felt like she was intruding, but she couldn't stop watching it. She was seeing a whole other side to Eli, a side she really liked. It said a lot about a man when he cares for his mother the way Eli does.

She heard a noise behind her so she turned around and Eli was standing there with a look of anguish on his face. "Sorry, I - I didn't know it was going to be so personal" Ginn apologized for her intrusion into his life.

"No, no, that's not your fault." Eli assured her. Eli jerked his head toward the computer screen and forced a smile "Real smooth, though, huh? A grown man crying about his mom. Suave!" He shrugged "I might as well get Greer to come back."

Ginn confused about that comment asked "What do you mean?"

Eli sighed "Never mind." He shook his head and walked away.

Ginn stood up and walked over to him. As she stepped closer to him she gently grabbed his jacket and kissed him. She pulled back a little to gauge his reaction. Eli gazed at her for a moment, smiled, leaned in and they kissed again. The warmth of his lips on hers was the best feeling in the world. She has never really had a real relationship. There wasn't anyone she has been interested in before. Eli was different from all of the guys in the alliance. He was sensitive, but strong and he loved math just like her. She couldn't find a guy like that in the alliance they are all soldiers and are trained to have a hard shell. She has found her dream guy and she won't let him get away. As their kiss was getting more passionate, Destiny dropped out of FTL. They both pulled out of the kiss and smiled at each other.

Just then Sergeant Greer walked up. "They need you in the Control Interface Room Eli."

"Okay," Eli looked at Ginn "Would you like to get together for dinner?"

"I would love to" Ginn replied. Eli smiled "Great, I'll pick you up when I am free."

"Sounds good, see you then" Ginn responded.

Eli looked over and Sergeant Greer "I will take her back to her quarters, go you are needed elsewhere."

"Right, thanks." Eli glanced at Ginn, smiled, and headed toward the Control Interface Room.

Ginn watched him as he walked away and released a small sigh. Then she turned and headed to her quarters with Sergeant Greer.


End file.
